kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Payne
Harold Payne is a main protagonist in the fan-series Avastar: Kingdom Hearts.LegoAlchemist says... Originally, Harold was intended to be the main protagonist. He is, technically, but I think I kind of centered a lot of the story around Owen. ._. He is friends with Owen Stevens, Stella Miller, and Bradley Millar, and is Owen's best friend. In combat, Harold uses powerful attacks along with his high proficiency in defense, and he wields the attribute of Lightning (and later Darkness) while capable of using powerful lightning magic in combat. Harold is 18 at the beginning of Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. He resides in the suburbs of Morcia City, cut off from the big city life, on a world called Avastar. He lives here until the Heartless attack his home and he sees Bradley among the struggle, seemingly helping the Heartless wreak havoc. Harold decides to leave town to search for Bradley, fearing the danger Bradley could cause on his own. He also appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, unlockable by currently unknown means. Story Harold was born and grew up on the planet Avastar. When he was ten, his parents were murdered and he went to live in Morcia City with his mother's sister. Here, he met two kids his age, Owen Stevens, who lived across the street, and Stella Miller, a friend of Owen's who lived a block away. The three almost instantly became inseparable friends. At an unknown point in time, Harold took up swordfighting, a skill that he eventually taught to Owen and Stella. At some point in time, Bradley Millar met Harold and took a curious interest to him. Because of their common interest in inventing, the two eventually became friends, even though Owen and Stella found Bradley unpleasant. As a team of inentors, Bradley and Harold worked on several projects together, including the recreation of the Black Coat and, though Harold wasn't aware of what he was working on at the time, the invention of the Mind Extractor. These two inventions were the primary reason Bradley befriended Harold in the first place; he befriended him in hopes that he could use Harold for his sinister agenda. ''Avastar: Kingdom Hearts The First Day Late into the night, Harold and Bradley finally completed the Black Coat project. At the same time, Bradley secretly finished the creation of the Mind Extractor. Feeling that the time was now to set his plans in motion, Bradley detonated a machine in their lab with hopes of stealing a Black Coat in the commotion. The detonation nearly killed Harold; he narrowly avoided being burned to death by ripping his sleeve off, which had been set on fire during of the blast. All of their research was destroyed, and all but a few of the Black Coats they had synthesized were in ashes. After the incident, Harold met up with Owen and Stella. The two confronted him with news of a strange dream that they shared. When they recounted it in more detail, Harold remembered something that he read about: that the very dream that the two had had reflects the strength of the heart. Promptly, the three engage in a friendly dual with the various sword-like objects Harold had around his house. Afterward, Harold comments that Stella and Owen's swordfighting had improved. ''To be continued Appearance Harold is a tall young man with brown eyes and brown hair. His hair falls down in two, long clumps that go on either side of his face, and his messy bags hang over his eyes. His hair dramatically sticks up in the back and slowly lowers into hair that goes straight down about shoulder length. He wears a navy blue sweater with one sleeve missing due to that sleeve lighting on fire at the beginning of the story. He wears very baggy brown pants that are tucked into tall, black boots. Harold wears a single glove on his dominant hand, most likely for sword grip.LegoAlchemist says... Harold's appearance was modeled after myself, besides the whole hair part and spikes thingy. Oh, and I'm not buff. Originally, Harold actually had normal, straight, long hair, but I changed it because he looked too much like another one of my characters, and he needed to look like a different one... Weapon and Fighting Style Harold wields a weapon called Truth Seeker. It is a curved sword with a sharp spike jutting out of it. Some properties of the sword work the same as a Keyblade, most notably the way Harold can summon it into his hand at will, although the properties of the sword are closer to a Zanpakutō.LegoAlchemist says... What does this even mean, you ask? Answer to that is here. Harold's battle pose bears a resemblance to Riku's: Holding the sword pointing outward up by his face with his other arm held out in front of him. Although the poses are nearly identical, it is the only connection Harold has with Riku. Abilities Coming Soon... Quotes *''"I've heard of this before... supposedly, it reflects the strength of your heart."'' *''"You two are getting a lot better."'' *''"It's Bradley. I'm worried about him. Well, not him directly, but what he could do. I'm afraid of the damage he could cause on his own, to himself, and to others."'' *''"What plan?! If there's anything you know, you'll tell me, right now!"'' *''"Darkness? Why would I want to use Darkness?"'' *''"We've been friends for a long time, Owen. I've always stood up for you. And, now, all i can say is... thank you."'' *''"I knew you two would end up together."'' *''"WHAT are you talking about!? There's no way I'll let you use us like this!"'' *''"The events that are about to unfold will not have actually happened."'' Trivia *Harold's confirmed design differs very slightly from his design featured on Owen's Awakening Pillar. Harold's confirmed design has a turtleneck, while his desgin in the Awakening was just a plain shirt of some kind. Gallery Image:Owen's Awakening.png|Harold featured on Owen Stevens's Awakening Pillar. Image:Harold Concept.png|Harold's concept emotion sketches. Image:HOS.png|Portrait of Harold, Owen, and Stella together. Notes Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Characters